Some Things Aren't Meant To Be
by lucayanfandoms
Summary: After nine-year-old Maya overhears a conversation her mom has, she runs away to Riley's. Young Rilaya friendship. Rated K plus for suggested running away.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Kermit left me for good. Since then, Maya began third grade, my mom moved in to help out, and I got a job at _*gulp*_ the diner. For some reason, my acting wasn't working out. Huh.

Anyway, two weeks ago, Kermit called and said he wanted to talk. A million things rushed through my head. "What if he's dying?" "What if he's moving to Africa?" Then it hit me, "what if he wants to get back together?" I knew it sounded crazy but why else would he call me on a Thursday night and ask if I was free that next Saturday. I didn't know. So I decided to get dressed extra fancy in case. _*phone rings*_ I suddenly realize that's Kermit. But why would he- "Hello? Kathryn it's for you!" I picked up the phone. "Thanks mom. Hello?"

 _"I just realized I can't make it tonight. I have other plans."_ My heart stopped. I couldn't belie...well I could...but how could he? It's not like I walked out on him, leaving him to take care of a growing 6-year-old.

"Oh really? What came up? I mean, tough. I'm bus- VERY busy too." I couldn't sound like I was waiting and wanting to see him. Even though I dropped everything tonight TO see him.

 _"Yeah, just work stuff. Anyway there was something I wanted to tell you. It's important."_ This was it. He was finally-

 _"I'm getting remarried."_ I fell into the couch as if someone had pushed a battering ram into my stomach. 'Wh-wh-wha-what?" I said very out of breath.

 _"I met someone at the office I work at. We are getting married this July. The reason I wanted to tell you is-"_

"To invite me? The last knife you can stab me with?! Watch you leave me forever?!" I interrupted. This was just coming too fast.

 _"Ooh sorry. Only family. But don't tell Maya, I don't wanna break her little 8-yea-" "_ Nine." _"Right. Nine-year-old heart."_ I scoffed. What a father to forget how old his first daughter is? I couldn't stop the tears from stinging my eyes.

 _"Anyway, that's it. I guess I have nothing else to say. Maybe I'll talk to you but I don't think so. Bye."_ And that was it. The last thing I heard Kermit say to me. I started to cry. "Well Maya is doing homework! And I have to go to work now!" I yelled into the phone after the call ended. I'd have to beg for my shift back, now. Suddenly, I heard a little voice come from the door frame.

"Was that Daddy?" Maya asked shakily. I nodded yes as I took off my jewelry and put on my work clothes. She looked betrayed. "Why would you tell him off? Don't you want him back? Why would you make plans when you could see my daddy again? Don't you love him?!" I started toward her door. "Maya, I-" She shut the door. I looked at the clock and realized I had to leave. "IF YOU WON'T LOVE DADDY, I WON'T LOVE YOU!" she shouted through the door. I had to leave. I cried as I left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed the door on my mom and shouted through, "IF YOU WON'T LOVE MY DADDY, I WON'T LOVE YOU!" I couldn't believe my mom would betray me like that. Well if she didn't care about me I would go to someone who did care about how I felt. Riley. I climbed out the window and started on my way.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked as she let me in her room. "I'm living here now. My mom doesn't love me anymore. She's the reason I don't have a dad." Riley pointed to the bay window seats. She didn't have real seating in her room.

"What do you mean? Of course your mommy loves you. All mommies do." I shook my head. "No. She pushed away my dad. She could've had a date with him tonight but she decided to go to work instead. And now we don't love each other anymore." Riley pouted. She hated when other people weren't happy. She HAD to fix them. She started to play with my hair. "Riley, st-stop that! Face it, me and my mom aren't-" She then made a cute puppy dog face. "-okay. But how can you fix it?" Riley's eyes widened along with her smile.

"I'll talk to your mommy. Right now!" I scoffed. "Honey, you go to bed at 8pm. It's almost 7:50." Riley shook her head. "I will. I will walk to the diner and-HEY STOP LAUGHING." It was hard not to. "And rebel against your parents? Doesn't sound like you."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No. You and I will leave a note for them. And then we'll go to the diner. Together."

I shook my head. "No. I am not seeing my mom." Riley shrugged. "Then I'll go alone. Just me, a little 8-year-old, alone, in NYC. I'll get taken and you'll never see me again." I jumped. "Fine! But only because I love you." It's true. She was the only light in my life. "Yay! And I love you too."

After writing the notes explaining we went to the Nighthawk Diner, Riley and I locked elbows and headed on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maya's mommy!" I shouted. With the help of Maya growling and biting a few people, we made it safely to the diner. She stood watch as I entered the diner. Suddenly, I saw Maya's mommy on the phone.

"What do you mean 'she's not in her room'? Go check agai-hold on Riley...wait Riley?! Where's Maya?" Maya's mommy hung up the phone and invited me to the counter. "Want a shake? And where are your parents?" She turned around. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

I paused. "My parents don't know I'm here. Vanilla, thank you. And Maya's outside." Maya's mom handed me a vanilla shake and started toward the door. "BUT, I wouldn't talk to Maya. She decided she doesn't love you. In fact," I put down my shake, "that's why I'm here." Maya's mom went back behind the counter. "So then explain to me, Riley, what you came here for."

"Well Maya's mommy-" She laughed. "Call me Katy." I nodded. "Well Katy, I don't even know why Maya doesn't love you. She says it's because you pushed her daddy away but I wanna know what you think." Katy scoffed. "IF you can even call him a dad anymore. He left and hasn't done a single thing to support our family since 3 years ago. Tonight-" She sighed as if it was very painful. I held her hand. "Thank you. Tonight we were supposed to go out. But he called it off last minute." I almost spit out my shake. "Wait, he called it off. I, I mean, Maya thought you called it off."

Katy shook her head. "I tried to sound like I was better off and didn't need him. But, really, I was hoping tonight he would ask for me back." I gasped. "I gotta tell Maya that you do still love her!" I ran to the door. But just as I was about to walk out and get Maya and her mom to have a heart-to-heart (or better, hart-to-hart), she walked in.

With my, now angry, parents.


	4. Chapter 4

"RILEY MATTHEWS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" An angry, very pregnant, Topanga yelled. "You could've been killed or taken. Why would you follow Maya?!" Then she turned to me. "You are no longer allowed to play my daughter. Or even talk to her. Or do anything with her!" I looked down in shame. I didn't mean to get Riley in trouble. My mom walked toward us, trying to ease the tension.

"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, Riley was only trying to help her friend. Maya had overheard a conversation I had with my ex-husband and misinterpreted it. As she pulled them aside, Riley pulled me aside.

"Maya you were wrong." I was taken aback slightly. "What? What do you mean? Like with my mom?" She nodded. "Your dad was the one who cancelled the plans, not your mom. In fact, she wanted to get back together. She just being brave for yo-" I shook my head. "After she pushed him away? No way." Riley apologetically nodded. "I'm sorry, but your dad was the one who cancelled tonight. Don't be mad at her." I nodded. "Look, Maya, maybe one day someone better will come along. Who won't leave." I sighed. I didn't know why my dad left. I just assumed my mom pushed him out.

"Hug?" Riley nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

 _Meanwhile: "Topanga. Cory. I am so sorry. I didn't know my Maya did that. I understand if you don't want to see either of us again." I started. The Matthews were still upset over the whole situation._

 _"Look, Katy. We will let it go this time. Maya needs Riley." Cory started to rub my arm. "What did happen tonight?" I told them everything. The prepping, the questions, the call, and my talk with Riley. Also, the fact that I needed to keep working extra so I could provide for the daughter that hates me all because of the husband who left me._

 _"We are so sorry, Katy. Maya is welcome anytime you need her to stay." I smiled. "Thank you." We all walked over and joined the girls at a table._

"Now kids, there are consequences. Riley?" Mr. Matthews pointed at his daughter, "You are grounded for three weeks for leaving without our permission." Riley cried and hugged her dad. "I'm sorry." He pulled her on his lap and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay. We forgive you. But you are still grounded."

Then my mom held both my hands across the table. "Maya, you are grounded for a month and a half for sneaking out without telling anyone." I looked down.

Suddenly, Topanga pulled something out of her bag. A flip phone. "Maya, have this." My jaw dropped. "It's my old phone. We can hook you up to a line and-" Katy put down the phone. "Topanga you don't have to do this."

But, Topanga took the phone back. "Yes I do. Look, Maya, your mom is going to be at work a lot. So you can use this to call her and tell her if you need to ask her something or if you wanna come over to our house. Okay?" I nodded. My mom smiled and said thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday my mom woke me up and said we needed to talk about something. "What do we need to talk about?" My mom stiffened. "Look sweetheart, your dad is never coming back."

I shot up. "What do you mean he's never coming back, Mom?" She started crying. "He's getting remarried. Some chic in his office. I'm sorry." I walked toward the window. My mom left the room for work. I picked up my new phone. "Riley?"

 _"It's me Topanga. Want me to give the phone to Riley? Remember, you can't talk long. Both of you are grounded."_

"Yes, please. Riley?" I heard her laugh over the phone. _"Yes, Maya?"_ I stood up. "I'm done with hope. No more. My dad's getting remarried and never coming back. Stupid, stupid hope!" I heard the line go quiet.

 _"But, you can't give up all hope! What about peaches in the summer? What about the future? What about someone coming along that's better than your dad?"_ I scoffed. Peaches were how we celebrated the end of school. "No more, Riley. No more peaches. No more future. No more dads!" Riley sighed on the other end of the line.

 _"Well, peaches, if you don't hope for yourself, I will."_ I laughed. "Okay, honey, but I have no hope. So don't hold your breath that things will change."

Riley laughed. _"I don't have to because I know things will. Anyway, I gotta go. My uncle Shawn's visiting. He hates me."_ I gasped. "Riles, no one can hate you. I'd give him a piece of my mind...but I'm grounded." _"Same here."_ I smiled. Then a thought hit me. "Riley, you keep hoping. But remember, some things aren't meant to be. Me and hope. My mom and men. You and Shawn."

She sighed. _"Okay I will. But, Maya, remember this. We are."_ I smiled wider than ever. "I know. Bye Riley!" _"Bye, Maya. Love you!"_ She shouted through the phone.

"Love you too honey!" And I knew that to be true.


End file.
